


Sweet Nothings

by Katia11



Category: Great News (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katia11/pseuds/Katia11
Summary: A collection of tumblr drabbles/ ficlets I wrote for Katie and Greg, because we need more of these two! Some are drabbles (100 words or less) some are a little longer.





	1. Staring

He shouldn’t be staring. 

He really shouldn’t.

But with her hair like that,

and her smile lighting up her face.

Damn.

So, he lets himself stare just a moment more.

-x- 

Takes place during Award Show


	2. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was canon-balled, but I still like it!

There’s a lump in his throat that he can’t seem to swallow. He wonders what it would be like to just let it all go. To kiss her. God, he wants to kiss her. He wants to hear her breathe his name, to see it lift off her lips like a prayer. He should not be thinking these things, especially with Cat asleep next to him. But his mind still wonders if she would taste like the coffee she drank? Would her fingers touch his neck, or grip his shoulders?

He needs a cold shower.

The shower doesn’t help. Instead, he finds himself thinking about her smooth skin pressed against his. The sigh she would exhale when he nibbled her ear. He breathes deeply, trying to feel anything but the longing. The ache. He rests his head against the wall.

“Greg?” a soft voice comes from the other side of the bathroom door. “Are you okay?”

He fights off the urge to laugh. “I’m fine, Cat. Just go back to bed.”

As he dries himself off, he thinks about the red shirt. The one that caused all of this. The way it hugged her curves. The way it dipped between her breasts. How he had to pretend he didn’t notice. Had to pretend he didn’t appreciate the bead of sweat just at the top of…. 

He cries out in frustration. 

He needs to work.

Yes, clearly the only thing to get his mind off this insanity was work.


	3. Words Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the kiss in Competing Offer.

He longs to tell her he knew her every smile.

That he liked when she hummed out of tune,

or played with her hair.

That she made him laugh,

and understood him better than anyone.

How sexy she was when she was determined.

That one touch of her hand against his arm 

was enough to send his heart racing.

He’d tell her how that kiss had lit up every inch of him,

and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again.

That she was everything to him.

If he could tell her he’d say,

 _I love you._

 

But he can’t.

He watches her go  
and leaves the words unsaid.


	4. Hollow and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the kiss in Competing Offer.

She’d wondered what their first kiss would be like.

She had imagined it would be hungry and passionate,

all-consuming.

But it was gentle and coaxing.

Like he was trying to get her to agree to something

that she would agree to in a heartbeat.

One hand had pressed against her neck and jaw,

he pulled her toward him and deepened the kiss further.

Despite the fact she’d been throwing up mere seconds before.

He’d kissed her like she was freaking fairytale princess,

and she had thought it meant something.

But his words this morning echo through her,

hollow and cold.

“I shouldn’t of let that happen.”


	5. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the kiss in Competing Offer

She paces her bedroom,

back and forth.

Back and forth.

She couldn’t have him,

but she also couldn’t lose him.

Because somewhere along the line he had become her best friend.

So, she pretends that she hadn’t felt his kiss.

Or melted into his soft touch.

It’s just easier that way.

Yet the reality haunts her memory like a ghost.


	6. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers! Takes place after The Fast Track

For so long he had hidden from his feelings. 

But he realizes that he has to do something. 

He must. 

Because he wants that smile that she reserved just for him. 

He wants to take her to dinner. 

Snog her in the elevator of her apartment building. 

Damn it, he wants all of her. He wanted all of her even when she made herself sick. 

He’s rather frustrated that it took him so long to figure this out. 

He can’t let her go, and he will not let her go. 

His choice is made.


	7. Burst of Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Early Retirement. Will be canon-balled.

She can hear the party going on down the hallway. People shouting, laughing and cheering. She feels hollow somehow. She’s relieved that they beat Fenton Pelt, but something is missing. She touches her lips absentmindedly. Her head spins and it’s like she’s stuck in a vortex, whirling around and around. 

_Stupid Greg._

“Katie?” a soft voice inquires from the doorway. “Are you okay?”

Of course, her thoughts would beckon him here. All she can think of is kissing his jaw… down his neck and…

“Katie?”

“What? Oh, I’m fine. Totally chill.”

He digs his hands into his pockets and has the decency to look a little ashamed of himself. “I’m sorry about everything.” There’s a long silence. “Can I drive you home at least?”

She considers it for a moment. Being in an enclosed area with him was probably not a good idea. “No, I’m fine really.”

He sighs. “Katie-”

“Greg,” she takes one step toward him but is sure to leave ample room in between them. “I’m happy you that decided what you did. I can’t tell you how happy. But I also want nothing more than to kiss you right now,” the words surprise them both and he blinks back at her. “But I can’t. So, it would be better if we kept our distance until your break up is official.”

“It is.”

“Wait, what?”

He reaches behind him to shut the door of her office. “In a burst of bravery that I chalk up to sheer idiocy, I called her and ended it.” He takes a few steps closer. “Is the offer to kiss you still on the table?” She can feel her heartbeat from her ears down to her fingertips as he reaches up and brushes a hair off her cheek. “Katie?”

“God yes.”


	8. All Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Early Retirement

“Where are we going?” she giggles.

He just tugs her hand harder. She rolls her eyes. “I swear if you are going to show me that piece of gum that’s been stuck to the ceiling again…”

When they reach the tape room, she frowns in confusion. He pulls her inside. In a swift movement, he shuts the door behind them, and then he pins her up against it. His lips move hungrily at the column of her throat. 

“This shirt should be illegal, Katie.”

She flushes scarlet. “What are you doing?”

He merely chuckles as he runs his hands down her sides. She’s suddenly aware of her heart beating wildly in her chest, and her stomach fluttering in anticipation. 

“Here?”

He detaches himself from her neck and gives her a smile that sends shivers down her spine. “God. I’ve been thinking about this all morning…”

“Greg, what if-”

He leans forward and kisses her cheekbone, then the bridge of her nose, and whispers one word against her skin. _“Katie…”_

She sighs as her hands reach up into his soft hair. She can’t help herself. “I love you,” she declares.

He snaps his head back. His hair is mussed and his eyes are dark. “What?”

She gulps. “I love you.”

He grabs her by the waist tightly and kisses her hard on the lips. All the world vanishes into heat and hunger. 

He gets her to say it several more times.


	9. Forget Dinner

His first mistake was coming to the door wearing his tight-fitting green shirt. His second mistake was leaving the first two buttons undone. 

She licks her lips and he flashes her a curious look. “Are you ready to go?”

She just grabs his collar and kisses him hard on the lips. He is obviously caught off guard at first, but then his hands grip her waist, and he pulls her closer. Recklessness and desire tumble through her. He always smells so good and tonight is no exception. She pulls him further inside of her apartment as the kiss deepens. She is lost in the heat of his lips and taste of his tongue…

“Katie,” he growls. “If we continue in this fashion I’m afraid there will be no dinner.”

Her fingers find the buttons of his shirt. “Forget dinner.”


	10. Wine and C-SPAN

God, she’s happy. Maybe it’s the wine. Okay, maybe it’s not just the wine. This is everything she could have hoped for. They are watching C-Span and drinking wine. Her feet are on his lap and his hand rests on her calves.

“Oh, streaker! Drink!” he laughs and brings the wine glass to his lips.

She copies the movement and the alcohol burns down her throat. “Greg?”

“Hmm?”

“When did you know?” 

“Know what?” he inquires.

“That you wanted me?” Instead of answering, he turns and gives her a smug smile. “What is that look for? I asked you a question!”

“You want to know how long I had the hots for you?”

She kicks him softly, and he chuckles. “I was attracted to you for a long time. Sometimes,” he flushes a deep red then clears his throat. “Sometimes, I would catch myself staring at you when you were playing with your hair. That’s really quite a distracting talent you know,” he adds.

She grins at him. “Keep going.”

“Then your mother suggested you might have feelings for me, and I started thinking it would be nice. It only went downhill from there. However, I only realized I might actually be in love with you the first night we kissed. You were so beautiful that night… I just couldn’t help myself.”

She grabs the wine glass from his hands and sets it on the table along with hers. She doesn’t reach out for him though, and he raises an eyebrow. 

“What?”

“I’m remembering this moment so I can gloat about it later.”

He grins mischievously at her as he moves just a fraction closer to her. “Well, we both know that you have had a thing for me ever since you started.”

“That is not true!”

“Is that so?”

“Okay, I thought you were hot. But I also thought you were an ass, so that kind of cancels itself out.”

“You thought I was hot,” he teases in sing-song.

“Stop talking.”

He does exactly that.


	11. Heaven

His hands on her waist,

his lips on her neck. 

Their clothes were strewn recklessly on the floor.

She whispers his name again and again.

He holds her tighter 

and finally brings her lips to his.

If this wasn’t heaven, 

she didn’t know what was.


	12. Out in the Open

They try to keep their budding relationship low key in the office. Holding hands only when no one can see or sharing quick hugs in the elevator. 

So, the kiss in his office starts off innocently enough. It’s nothing more than a very light touch against her cheek. But the mood shifts when he moves his mouth to her ear and begins to nibble.

“I am trying to work here,” she squeaks.

“Hmm,” he mumbles as he kisses back down along her jaw, and lands near the space next to her mouth. Her body tingles as she melts into his touch. 

“Stop,” she protests half-heartedly. “Someone could catch us.”

“The door is closed.”

She does not argue when he leans forward and kisses her softly. A second later the kiss changes to something seductive, indulgent. His fingers grip her hips tightly as he guides her back on his couch. Her hands travel to the small of his back, gripping him tight against her. They were really just getting started when…

“Oh my god!” someone shrieks.

They shoot away from each other. Portia is standing in Greg’s office and her eyes are wide.

“Portia! You are supposed to knock!”

“Are you two like together or something?” her tone is filled with distaste.

“Well, uh,” Greg begins.

But Katie answers her with a curt and simple,“Yes.”

“Ew. Ew!” Portia complains all the way out the door and into the hallway. “My eyes!”

“I guess that’s in the open now,” Greg laughs.

“You don’t care if people know?” she asks and hopes that he doesn’t notice the way her voice cracks. She notices that his lips are still red and his hair is messy. 

He caresses her cheek with his hand. “Not at all. In fact, I’m glad they know.”

She grins back at him. “Me too.”


	13. Eggs

The bed is a warm cocoon of blankets. His fingers trace down her arm, and his breath tickles her neck. When he kisses her shoulder she giggles.

“Greg! Work. We have to go to work,” she reminds him.

He sighs. “I suppose you’re right.”

She rolls over to face him and gives him a sad smile. His hair is sticking up all over, and his eyes are still a little sleepy looking. She leans over and lightly kisses his cheek.

“How about if I make some coffee?”

“And I’ll make the eggs,” he answers with a smile.


	14. No Going Back

“Are you sure you want to do this? Once you do, there is no going back.”

Greg takes her hand and squeezes it tightly. Then he brushes an exquisitely soft kiss on her knuckles that almost knocks the breath out of her. “I’m certain.” 

She straightens her shoulders and knocks on the door. She is grateful that Greg does not let go of her hand.

Her mother answers a moment later. “Hello, pumpkin! Hello, Greg.”

“Good evening, Carol,” he replies as they step inside the house. “Something smells delicious!”

“It’s my mother’s grilled chicken recipe,” Carol adds proudly.

“Sounds wonderful.”

As they take off their coats and shoes, her memory travels back to when he’d kissed her in this very house.

Their first kiss.

Greg smiles at her as if he knows exactly what she is thinking. Her mother ushers them into the kitchen where her father is sitting at the table doing a crossword puzzle.

“Hello, Mr. Wendelson!” Greg announces as he walks over and shakes her father’s hand. “I’m Greg Walsh.”

“I think we have met briefly before. You are the young man who kissed my daughter after she was sick.”

“Dave,” her mother scolds. “Don’t go embarrassing Katie.”

Katie sits in her seat as a flush covers her cheeks. But Greg just laughs. “I did do that, yes. I don’t regret it.”

Her heart positively skips a beat and she squeezes his hand as he sits down next to her.

Supper goes pretty smoothly. The chatter is easy and amiable. There are even a few pretty good jokes from Greg. She had no idea he was such a schmoozer. Even when her mother shares humiliating stories from her past, he handles himself well.

When it’s time to clean up, Greg stands to help clear the plates. Carol looks at him in shock. He even helps with the dishes, and her chest swells with pride. After the dishes are dried and put away, her mother yawns. “Well, I think that’s about it. Thank you for helping, Greg.”

“No problem,” he replies without hesitation. “Do you mind if I use your loo quickly?”

Katie can’t help but smile at the little British-isms that sneak into his language. Her mother nods. “You remember where it’s at.”

When Greg disappears down the hall her mother turns to her, and she’s grinning from ear to ear.

“Now, mom. Don’t-”

But to her surprise, her mother just holds up a hand. “I was just going to say you two are cute together.”

Greg comes back from the restroom, and Carol leads them both to the door. “Now don’t wait too long to come back. We like you, Greg. We want to see you stick around.”

“I have every intention of doing just that, Carol.”

They wave goodnight, and then the door finally closes. Katie turns to Greg who smiles at her. “Now, that wasn’t so bad was it lo-”

But she stops his mouth by kissing him deeply. Her hands clasp his neck and they sway a little. After a blissful moment, she pulls away reluctantly. 

“What was that for?”

She just kisses him again. This time it’s a little slower and sweeter. She leans over and whispers several quite dirty things in his ear. 

He straightens on the spot and clears his throat. “What has gotten into you?”

She smiles up at him playfully, grabs his wrist, and drags him to the car. Even if her mother is watching out the window, she doesn’t care.


End file.
